


It was only.

by orbitars



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Bruises, Gen, Short, Suicide mention, not maxing out Iwai´s confidant! whoops, poem-ish layout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitars/pseuds/orbitars
Summary: When you don´t max out Iwai´s confidant, he grows worried.





	It was only.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was just something I wrote for class. Not really looking for critiques, even though this is my first fanfic that  
> I´ve posted. Though if I get kudos, I´ll post more fics I have up my sleeve! : )

_It was only a year._

The occasional ring of the bell, once he enters, and then he leaves. There’s more to this kid. There has to be. He comes in and buys your model guns, he sells you weird trinkets of every kind, and sometimes he vouches to work for you.

_It was only a month._

It’s quiet in your shop. You’re surprised none of your models have been touched by the black haired kid who practically schedules himself to be here on the dime. He’s late.

The lateness of his presence seems to worry you. Why does it worry you? You barely know him. Your thoughts break apart when you see his face from your peripheral vision.

He looks… _fucked._ Like someone has repeatedly smashed him with a bat, bruises covering his face and hands from what you can see. You don’t bother asking him what happened, and sell him your most recent shipment of models.

_It was only a week._

Late again, as per usual recently. Why the hell are you worrying about him? He’s just a tool to get info off of the yakuza for you. He was supposed to meet you today. Ring him up, why don’t you.

_It was only a day._

Sitting at your desk, flipping through your newspaper. You can’t focus. You can’t stop thinking about this random kid who entered your life. Why? Your TV buzzes from behind you, alerting you of a recent news study about the P̢͢҉͟͜h͏҉̛ą͜n͜҉ţ̴o̵̷m҉͝ ̧͢͏̴T͢͞͞h̷̶̛͘̕i̸͘ę̶̢͠v̛͜e̸͡s͘̕, a recent group who has been causing issues for society.

You know what that kid is up to. You know he’s part of that group. You don’t know what he does or what his role is, but you know he’s in it. You feel like something is stuck in your throat when you hear the static induced statement that ‘the P̢͢҉͟͜h͏҉̛ą͜n͜҉ţ̴o̵̷m҉͝ ̧͢͏̴T͢͞͞h̷̶̛͘̕i̸͘ę̶̢͠v̛͜e̸͡s’s leader has been taken into custody.

_It was only an hour._

You scroll through your contacts. Seeing his name, the click of a button and then an unknown number message makes the panic worse. You can’t think of any other way to call him, ask him if he’s okay. You strayed the path of wanting to become closer to the kid. Time passes by quickly, but for you it feels like hours. Another news broadcast shows an hour after the current one.

_It was only a second._

“This just in. The suspected and convicted leader of the P̢͢҉͟͜h͏҉̛ą͜n͜҉ţ̴o̵̷m҉͝ ̧͢͏̴T͢͞͞h̷̶̛͘̕i̸͘ę̶̢͠v̛͜e̸͡s͘̕ has committed suicide.”

_Everything stops._


End file.
